One
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Les jumeaux Hitachiin rentrent soûls de l'anniversaire du Roi... Comment réagira Kaoru devant son frère qui, à cause de l'alcool, lui avoue enfin son fantasme?...


**Titre:** One  
**Auteur:** Chaz Hatake (a.k.a. L)  
**Couple(s):** Hikaru X Kaoru  
**Raiting:** M+  
**Genre:** One-Shot; Yaoi, Twincest, Lemon, Shonen-ai, NCS  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à Bisco Hatori

_**Note 1: Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la chanson "One" de U2, d'où le titre  
Note 2: Un énorme MERCI à ma Adra-chan d'amour qui a bien voulu s'occuper de taper ma fic à l'ordi après que je lui ai scanné mes pages manuscrites... Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de le faire de si tôt!  
Bonne lecture!**_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque les deux frères rentrèrent de la soirée à laquelle le Cercle d'hôtes les avait conviés. L'anniversaire du Roi, ça se fête… !

Hikaru était dans un piteux état, vacillant à mesure que l'alcool continuait d'embuer chacun de ses pas. Son jumeau, Kaoru, bien que son taux d'alcoolémie fut légèrement plus bas, titubait en riant comme un bossu tout en soutenant son frère.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre sans allumer la lumière (effectivement, aucun des deux n'avaient su trouver l'interrupteur). Tous les deux gloussaient bruyamment, ponctuant leurs rires étouffés par des « pchuuut ! » qui ne faisaient qu'attiser leur hilarité.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à se calmer, Hikaru semblait observer son T-shirt avec bien plus d'ardeur que n'importe qui.

- Hikaru, tu te demandes si tu vas réussir à te déshabiller seul? demanda son frère, séchant ses larmes tant il riait.

- Euh... je crois que oui... Mais regarde, j'suis trop fort… répondit l'autre brun en retirant son T-shirt avec un rire victorieux, révélant la pâleur de son torse imberbe au clair de lune...

Mais lorsque Hikaru tenta de se débarrasser de son pantalon, il se prit les pieds dans la ceinture... chutant sur son frère déjà en sous-vêtements. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, le corps de son jumeau recouvrant le sien.

Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux rencontrèrent leurs regards et se mirent à pouffer, avant de partir dans un nouveau fou-rire étouffé.

- Hikaru... Fais attention!...

- Aaaah... Pardon... Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu...!

Le rire s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un sourire sur le visage des deux jumeaux, s'observant. Les secondes défilaient, mais aucun des deux ne voulait briser le doux silence qui s'était installé. Hikaru se redressa sur ses avant-bras, le visage à peine distancé de quelques millimètres de celui de son frère. Doucement, il retira une mèche de cheveux du visage de Kaoru.

- T'imagines si quelqu'un entrait maintenant?... Moi et toi en sous-vêtements, moi qui caresse tes cheveux...

Kaoru gloussa sous lui en s'empourprant.

- T'as raison... Ca pourrait porter à confusion...!

Peu à peu, ce dernier remarqua une petite lueur briller au fond du regard de son frère. Celui-ci se rapprocha un peu plus du visage de Kaoru.

- Peut-être pas...

Très suavement, les lèvres d'Hikaru vinrent rencontrer celles de son frère. Sans opposer de résistance, Kaoru lui rendit le baiser, emprisonnant la lèvre inférieure d'Hikaru entre les siennes, avant que la langue de ce dernier ne vienne s'infiltrer entre les lèvres de son double, rencontrant sa propre langue en une voluptueuse caresse charnelle...

Soudain, Kaoru repoussa son frère fermement, mais avec douceur.

- Hikaru... Arrête... S'il te plait...

- Pourquoi?… Ce n'est qu'un bisou... Entre jumeaux, ce n'est pas grave...

Kaoru se redressa, obligeant son double à s'agenouiller. Ils s'observaient intensément.

- Allons nous coucher, poursuivit Kaoru. Ca serait plus raisonnable.

Sans un échange, les deux frères se glissèrent sous les couvertures, se blottissant comme à l'habitude l'un contre l'autre. Bien qu'il tournât le dos à son frère, Kaoru sentait bien qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Hikaru glissa ses deux mains autour du torse de son frère et le serra doucement contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de Kaoru.

- Kaoru...?

- Hm?...

- Tu trouves qu'on fait quelque chose de mal, toi?

Kaoru ouvrit un oeil, intrigué.

- Non... Pourquoi?

- Parce que... J'aime bien te câliner... Te serrer fort contre moi... T'embrasser...

Les yeux de Kaoru étaient maintenant grands ouverts ; il déglutit péniblement.

- C'est parce qu'on est jumeau, tu es d'accord, hein, Kaoru? Les jumeaux, ça partage tout, parce qu'à la base, nous ne sommes qu'un... Tu es d'accord avec moi, non?

- Euh... oui, Hikaru... Je suis d'accord...

L'étreinte de son frère se renforça et une de ses main se glissa au niveau de son nombril. Kaoru se raidit en rougissant.

- Hikaru...

- On ne fait rien de mal, Kaoru... Rien du tout... Nous sommes jumeaux, nous ne formons qu'un...

Sa main descendit alors vers son bas-ventre. Kaoru étouffa une exclamation.

- HIKARU!... Je t'en prie...

Kaoru essaya vivement de retirer la main de son frère, sans succès, alors celui-ci commença à caresser son membre par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Kaoru étouffa un gémissement quand son double commença à lui embrasser le cou en émettant une forte respiration.

- Hi... Hikaru... S'il te plait...

La voix de Kaoru s'emplit de sanglots.

- Je t'en prie...

- Kaoru... chuchota son double au creux de son cou. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je veux que l'on partage ça... Rien que toi et moi...

C'est alors que Kaoru sentit au creux de ses reins le membre durci de son double à mesure que celui-ci se déhanchait doucement contre lui.

- Hikaru... S'il te plait... Tu es saoul, et je... Aaah… !!

La main d'Hikaru s'était brusquement glissée à l'intérieur de son boxer, empoignant délicatement son membre.

- Tu as beau me dire d'arrêter, pourtant, tu as l'air d'apprécier... De beaucoup apprécier, même...

- Aaaah...

C'est vrai, Kaoru ne pouvait expliquer l'excitation qui s'était formée au creux de lui... Etait-ce l'effet de l'alcool? De la curiosité? Ou alors de cet indescriptible goût de l'interdit...?

Lentement, Hikaru entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre de son frère, qui peinait de plus en plus à résister. Sa respiration s'accéléra pendant que ses pulsions animales prenaient le contrôle de son être...

- Tu aimes, Kaoru...? murmura son double.

- Hi... Hikaru... Aaah...

- Des jumeaux qui le font entre eux... Ca n'est rien de mal... Rien...

Le mouvement de son poignet s'intensifia, leurs respirations n'en formaient qu'une, les dents d'Hikaru se plantèrent dans le cou de Kaoru, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Le rythme s'accéléra encore, Kaoru allait...

- Hikaru, je vais...!

- Viens, petit frère...

Kaoru étouffa un cri lorsqu'il se sentit se déverser dans la main d'Hikaru, spasmodiquement, effectuant lui-même les derniers coups de reins, les yeux fermés...

Doucement, de son autre main, Hikaru inclina le visage de son double et l'embrassa avec fougue. A mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, Kaoru sentit l'autre main de son jumeau baisser son boxer jusqu'au bas de ses fesses. Le membre d'Hikaru, libéré de toute étreinte textile, cherchait à présent l'entrée de son intimité...

- HIKARU!! STOP!!

D'un mouvement violent, Kaoru se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et sortit du lit... Si brusquement que l'alcool le fit basculer à terre. Son boxer légèrement baissé laissait entrevoir une partie de sa virilité, à présent entièrement calmée.

Dans le lit, Hikaru se mit sur le ventre, la tête appuyée sur ses poings. Il observait avidement son double.

- Si tu préférais par terre, fallait me le dire...

- Je préfère rien du tout!!

La peur l'accablait tellement que Kaoru sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Tu es complètement saoul et tu... Tu me fais peur!!

Un sanglot lui échappa et il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Le silence envahit la pièce, parfois entrecoupé des sanglots péniblement étouffés de Kaoru, toujours au sol. Hikaru, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant, le sourire sur son visage s'était évanoui.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hikaru se remit sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à son frère.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Kaoru leva ses yeux vers son jumeau.

Merde... Il est vexé...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position fœtale, enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux. La honte l'étouffait complètement, mais était-ce parce qu'il s'était trop donné à son frère, ou... pas assez?

Au bout de quelques secondes, la respiration calme et forte d'Hikaru envahit la pièce ; il s'était endormi.

Meurtri par ses pensées, Kaoru se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Son estomac le lançait atrocement.

Subitement, il sentit un amas de salive lui monter à la bouche.

Merde... il manquait plus que ça...

Péniblement, le brun se redressa aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et tituba vers la salle de bain. Il eut juste le temps de s'appuyer sur la cuvette avant de rendre entièrement son repas.

Le front sur la lunette des WC, Kaoru sentit à nouveau les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Son estomac désormais vide, le brun se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid.

Ses joues ruisselantes de larmes, il s'appuya au sol; il avait froid... Si seulement il pouvait s'enrouler dans les draps, enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère, s'abandonner complètement à lui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre dans les chiottes ?...

Kaoru ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le conduire à s'endormir sur un carrelage inaccueillant, jusqu'à ce que, peu à peu, les souvenirs de la nuit passée l'envahissent d'un seul coup, l'étouffant à moitié.

Non... Ce n'était pas un rêve...

Il ne voyait pas le visage de son frère d'où il était.

Kami-sama... Faites que l'alcool lui ait fait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé...

Kaoru tenta avec peine de se retourner. Tous ses muscles le tiraient, douloureusement engourdis, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et il semblait que son estomac avait profité de la nuit pour élire domicile au creux de sa gorge.

Tournant son regard vers l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux fatigués furent d'abord éblouis par la lueur du matin avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'expression du visage de son frère.

Hikaru avait déjà revêtu des vêtements amples, la journée s'annonçant chaude. Son visage semblait figé en une froide expression de dédain, presque de pitié. Il continuait de fixer son frère au sol, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu fais honte à voir, Kaoru, à moitié nu, allongé au sol et puant encore le saké.

Son ton était acerbe et cinglant.

- Hikaru... commença son jumeau d'une voix peinée.

- Si tu veux parler d'hier soir, laisse tomber.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Kaoru se redressa.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, continua Hikaru alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Lève-toi, prends une douche et rejoins le club. Le roi nous demande.

Son double réussit enfin à se mettre sur ses deux jambes tremblantes. Il prit appui sur le lavabo avant de répondre.

- Hikaru... Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien...

- J'ai pourtant beaucoup plus bu que toi, et je suis frais comme une rose.

Kaoru tenta d'apercevoir un semblant de sourire sur le visage de son frère, mais en vain. Ses lèvres restaient désespérément pincées.

Titubant à moitié, Kaoru contourna son frère et se dirigea vers le lit. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'affala sur le coussin.

- Kaoru, arrête tes conneries et va t'habiller.

Au creux du coussin, le jumeau essayait de reprendre contenance. Il avait toujours été plus émotif que son frère et à ce moment, il sentait les larmes l'envahir à nouveau.

- Kaoru…

- LAISSE-MOI !...

Hikaru se renfrogna.

-Si t'es mal parce que t'as trop bu, t'as pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Brusquement, Kaoru releva la tête et fixa furieusement son double. Ses cheveux en bataille, son teint quasiment cadavérique et ses yeux rouges, conjugué à son air colérique, lui donnaient presque l'air sanguinaire.

- Toi, mon double, si tu crois que mon état est uniquement dû à l'alcool, c'est que...

- Kaoru, j'ai dit qu'on parlerait pas d'hier soir. Si t'as rien d'autre à remuer que ça, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- JE BOUGERAI PAS!!

Hikaru secoua la tête d'un air dépité, comme si son frère était un gamin qui faisait un gros caprice. Il tourna les talons en haussant les épaules. Sans un autre regard pour son jumeau, Hikaru passa la porte et s'en alla.

- C'est ça... murmura Kaoru en sentant le désarroi l'envahir. Laisse-moi seul... Tout seul...

Se laissant submerger par les larmes, Kaoru éclata en sanglots au creux de son coussin, maudissant ses pulsions et celles de son frère.

- Kaoru ?... Je peux entrer ?

La voix venait de derrière la porte. Le jumeau ne savait combien de temps il avait passé à se morfondre.

Il grogna vaguement un "oui" et leva les yeux vers l'intrus.

- Oh, c'est toi, Haruhi...

Une jeune fille d'apparence androgyne vint s'asseoir sur le bord du grand lit.

- Ca va pas, Kaoru?

Toujours sur le ventre, le brun tourna la tête vers Haruhi, en se disant que la jeune femme remarquerait ses yeux rouges et bouffis ainsi que les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il ne répondit rien, respirant profondément.

- Ton frère m'a dit que tu broyais du noir, continua la fille. Tu veux en parler?

En parler? Mais comment aborder un sujet comme l'inceste avec une amie ?!

Elle... Elle ne comprendrait pas... Personne ne peut nous comprendre...

- Haruhi, je peux te demander quelque chose?...

La jeune femme, bien qu'un peu surprise par la question, acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

"Kaoru... Ca fait... Tellement longtemps que je veux qu'on partage ça... Rien que toi et moi..."

Kaoru se sentit rougir légèrement.

- Quand on a trop bu... Est-ce qu'on peut dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas?

- Eh bien... commença Haruhi. D'après ce que j'en sais, l'alcool t'incite simplement à parler plus facilement et bien souvent, de ce que tu ressens vraiment au fond de toi, de ce que tu cherches à cacher.

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Tu devrais en parler à ton frère si quelque chose qu'il t'a dit hier soir te préoccupe.

Kaoru leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Cette fille était vraiment perspicace.

- Je sais bien, répondit Kaoru. Mais il refuse qu'on en parle... tu le connais, il a de la peine à s'ouvrir...

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille soupira.

Les deux jeunes passèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes à parler, ce qui fit en sorte que Kaoru put momentanément sortir de sa torpeur.

Le jour déclinait petit à petit lorsque Haruhi décida de quitter la chambre du jumeau. Elle encouragea encore Kaoru à amorcer le dialogue avec son frère avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Attendant le retour de son double, Kaoru sentit le stress le gagner. Il devait tout prix lui parler; les deux frères avaient toujours été fusionnels, jamais ils ne s'étaient caché quoi que ce soit; ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.

Haruhi, sans vraiment savoir de quoi elle parlait, lui avait conseillé de ne pas refouler ses pulsions pour autant qu'il y ait consentement et que tout reste dans le domaine de la morale.

Qu'est-ce que la morale? Certainement pas l'inceste... Mais... Les jumeaux ne sont-ils pas qu'une seule personne à la base, deux parties dissociées d'une unique chose? Surtout lorsqu'on parle de deux jumeaux qui ont toujours tout vécu ensemble, rit ensemble, souffert ensemble, et que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra séparer de la sphère dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés... Ensemble?

Kaoru fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par l'entrée d'Hikaru dans la chambre. Ce dernier le salua sommairement avant d'agir sans vraiment prêter attention à son double.

Il évite mon regard. Il veut éviter le dialogue. Eviter de dire à tout prix ce qu'il pense.

- Hikaru, s'il te plaît, arrête-toi trente secondes. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je veux au moins que tu m'écoutes.

Dos à Kaoru, son jumeau s'appuya sur une commode et soupira bruyamment d'ennui. Après plusieurs secondes, il leva la main en signe d'acquiescement à contre-coeur.

- Bon… commença Kaoru. J'ai besoin qu'on mette au clair ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, parce que moi, je ne supporte plus cette gêne entre nous.

- Ecoute, répliqua Hikaru. On était saouls, en manque, perturbés, un joli cocktail qui a fait que ce qu'il s'est passé s'est passé, basta, y'a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Hikaru refusait toujours de regarder son frère en face. Kaoru le savait, il ne disait pas tout.

- Tu savais que l'alcool avait la fâcheuse tendance de lever toute inhibition? provoqua Kaoru.

Hikaru leva la tête, vaguement intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là...?

- J'entends par là que, quand on est un peu grisé, on parle parfois un peu plus que ce qu'on le voudrait.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua Hikaru, visiblement agacé.

Kaoru prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait qu'il devait choquer son frère pour le faire bouger.

- Depuis quand tu as envie de me faire l'amour, grand frère?

Tous les muscles d'Hikaru semblaient s'être figés en une fraction de seconde. Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse arriver, Kaoru continua:

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayer d'en discuter, alors que...

- BORDEL, KAORU, ARRETE TES CONNERIES!...

La violence dans la voix d'Hikaru surpris son double.

- TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE POUR MOI DE M'AVOUER QUE JE VEUX ME TAPER MON PROPRE FRERE JUMEAU?! QUE JE SUIS MALADE AU POINT DE VOULOIR COMMETTRE...

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

-Quoi? continua Kaoru. L'inceste?... Ce mot t'effraie donc à ce point...?

Hikaru laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, respirant bruyamment. Kaoru savait qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose, mais que le poids du silence l'emporterait.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Kaoru… Ca suffit.

- Hikaru... Je t'en prie… Dis-moi ce qui te pèse…

Soudain, Kaoru entendit son double renifler.

Il pleure… ?

- Kaoru… Petit frère, je t'en prie, ne me hais pas…

Ce dernier se sentit alors gagné par la peine ; son jumeau continua.

- Je… Ca va me passer, je t'assure… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que… Je te veux du mal ou…

- Hikaru…

Kaoru déglutit péniblement.

- Tu sais que... Bien souvent, les jumeaux... partagent les mêmes envies...?

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Lentement, Kaoru retira son T-shirt tandis qu'un boule se formait dans sa gorge.

- Hikaru... Ne me repousse pas...

Avec lenteur, le jumeau se décida enfin à tourner la tête et regarda Kaoru avec une lueur de peur au fond des yeux, les traces de larmes encore sur ses joues.

- Quoi...?

- Hikaru...

Les deux frères s'observaient profondément pendant que Kaoru s'approchait à pas lents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kaoru?... dit Hikaru d'une voix tremblante alors qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait le dos.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis plus rien… chuchota l'autre à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

Hikaru ne le repoussa pas lorsque son double posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était tendre, comme deux ados mal-assurés qui s'embrasseraient pour la première fois. Lentement, Kaoru glissa ses mains vers le dos de son jumeau, le caressant doucement. Peu à peu, l'échange s'intensifia à mesure qu'Hikaru perdait toute mesure face aux caresses de plus en plus insistantes de son frère.

Soudain, l'animal se libéra. Perdant tout contrôle, Hikaru embrassa fougueusement son double en attirant son bassin contre le sien. Sa respiration s'emballa; il plaqua brutalement Kaoru contre le mur pendant que celui-ci agrippait ses cheveux à pleine main, gémissant. Il croisa ses deux jambes autour de la taille d'Hikaru, alors que ce dernier commençait à se déhancher voluptueusement contre sa peau frêle. Une bosse robuste commençait à se faire sentir...

Passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant, Kaoru le retira vivement et attira le visage de son jumeau contre son cou. Hikaru se mit alors à le lui embrasser avec passion, le mordant à moitié, pendant que le mouvement de son bassin s'intensifiait. Kaoru ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement. Les peaux brûlantes glissaient l'une contre l'autre, chacun n'attendant plus que le contact s'intensifiât plus encore...

D'une main habile, Hikaru fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes; ils n'y avaient plus que leurs boxers qui les emprisonnaient encore. Presque imperceptiblement, Hikaru passa sa main sur les reins de son amant, la descendant doucement alors qu'il reprenait en bouche les lèvres de son double. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'entrée de son intimité, qu'il se mit alors à caresser...

Kaoru soupira de plaisir, bien qu'il appréhendât un peu la suite. L'excitation continuait de monter, le merveilleux goût de l'interdit envahissait tout son être... Kaoru étouffa un cri; un premier doigt était maintenant entré au plus profond de lui. Bien qu'ils fussent dans le noir, Hikau observait attentivement les réactions de son double.

- Je te fais mal...?

- ... Non... ça va aller... murmura Kaoru. Continue doucement et ça ira... Ah!...

Le doigt entra plus en profondeur. Bloquant sa respiration, Kaoru essayait de détendre ses muscles au maximum. Hikaru entama alors un sensuel va-et-vient du majeur à l'intérieur de son double, accélérant la décontraction.

- T'as déjà... fais ça avant? demanda Kaoru à demi-mot.

- ... Non, avoua son double.

- Alors... C'est que t'es... Naturellement doué...

Hikaru ne pu réprimer un sourire.

- Et t'a encore rien vu...

- AAAH !…

Un deuxième doigt s'était inséré dans les entrailles de Kaoru. La douleur était si forte qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage au creux du cou de son frère. Au bout de plusieurs secondes cependant, la meurtrissure commença à s'estomper, laissant place à un plaisir jusque-là inconnu... Tous ses muscles se détendaient et ne demandaient plus qu'une chose...

- Vas-y, Hikaru... souffla-t-il.

- Tu es sûr?...

- Prends-moi contre le mur, maintenant!...

Devant l'insistance de son jumeau, Hikaru fut à nouveau traversé par une vague de plaisir pendant qu'il faisait glisser son sous-vêtement au sol. Empoignant délicatement son membre en main, il chercha alors l'entrée et s'y plaça.

- Tu es prêt?...

- ... Ou... Oui... répondit Kaoru d'une voix tremblante. Vas-y d'un coup...

- ... Je t'aime, petit frère.

Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein en prononçant le dernier mot.

Le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons lorsque Kaoru émergea de son sommeil. Il lui semblait avoir dormi avec le sourire tant il se sentait heureux. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Hikaru dormait encore paisiblement, tout blottit contre lui. Son souffle chaud venait terminer sa course au creux du cou de Kaoru ; ce dernier était maintenant empli d'une béatitude presque débile, à ce moment, il se sentait vraiment heureux. Des flashs de sa nuit passée lui revenaient en tête, agrandissant un peu plus son sourire.

_Tous ses soucis, toutes ses inquiétudes et sa souffrance passée s'étaient envolés lorsque Hikaru était entré au plus profond de lui, alors que les deux gémissaient en cœur. Réaliser leur fantasme commun les avait fait atteindre l'apogée de la plénitude._

_Aucune douleur, aucun regret; Kaoru avait juste été submergé par une vague de plaisir énorme qui, conjuguée à son bonheur, avait manqué de le faire jouir à l'instant. Par chance, son amant n'entama pas directement une série de va-et-vient. Il le regardait profondément, les gouttes de sueur perlant son front._

_- "Ca va, Kaoru?"_

_- "... Bouge."_

_Allumé par le mot, Hikaru commença alors à se déhancher doucement, arrachant de longs râles de plaisir à Kaoru. Leurs respirations saccadées s'alternaient pendant que Hikaru faisait coulisser son membre avec de plus en plus de force à l'intérieur de son double._

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à s'infiltrer à travers les rideaux, pourtant, Kaoru ne se lassait pas d'observer son frère, encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il sourit en contrastant sa béatitude du moment avec le désarroi qui le submergeait à peine vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

_Après une dizaine de minutes, Hikaru avait délicatement pris son amant dans ses bras et l'avait déposé sur le lit. Sa bouche rencontra la sienne en un long échange passionné, sensuel à souhait. Il recouvrit le corps de Kaoru sous le sien, appuyant fortement son torse contre la peau avide de caresse de son double. D'un mouvement lent et passionnel, Hikaru roula sur le lit pour se retrouver sur le dos, entraînant son jumeau avec lui. Kaoru, cherchant à retrouver les sensations, roula doucement du bassin jusqu'à ce que son intimité retrouve l'agréable contact du membre de son amant._

_Hikaru donna un puissant coup de rein, faisant hurler de plaisir son double qui se tendit sous la violence du plaisir qui l'avait alors envahi._

_- "Bouge, petit frère..." souffla Hikaru._

_Obéissant, Kaoru se mit alors à monter et descendre, s'empalant de plus en plus profondément sur le membre fièrement dressé de son double. Ce dernier plaça ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son partenaire et ferma les yeux tant l'excitation le submergeait. Kaoru, lui, gémissait à chaque fois qu'il faisait heurter l'extrémité de son jumeau contre sa prostate, accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le climax approcher._

_Se sachant lui-même au bord de l'orgasme, Hikaru décida d'empoigner le membre de son amant, entamant un va-et-vient au même rythme que Kaoru se déhanchait sur lui. A ce moment, la respiration de celui-ci se transforma en une suite de râles de plaisir; il accéléra encore le mouvement, Hikaru aussi, les deux se mirent à gémir avec force. Leur rythme gagna encore en vitesse, ils le sentaient, leur fin était proche, Hikaru donna lui-même les derniers fougueux coups de rein avant de..._

_Dans une plainte de bonheur, Hikaru se déversa à l'intérieur de son double, et sentant ce liquide chaud le remplir, ce fut la dernire vague de plaisir qui traversa Kaoru avant de se déverser lui-même sur les fins abdominaux de son jumeau, se tendant et poussant un cri de jouissance._

_Leurs respirations étaient encore fortes et la sueur parsemait leurs visages respectifs, toujours figés dans une expression de plaisir._

_- ... Je... Je t'aime, Hikaru..._

_- Moi aussi... Je t'aime... Petit frère__..._

_Les deux se prirent dans les bras et s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, le membre d'Hikaru toujours au plus profond de son jumeau._

Kaoru ne savait combien de temps il avait observé son frère avant que celui-ci n'entrouvre enfin les yeux. Les deux se regardaient profondément; ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre tant l'expression de calme et de plénitude sur leurs visages parlait à leur place. Ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, faisant se toucher la pointe de leurs nez. Il n'y avait que leur souffle calme pour entrecouper le doux silence.

Ils prirent alors conscience simultanément de leur situation. Peu importait l'extérieur, peu importait ce que les autres pouvaient penser; eux deux avaient depuis toujours décidé de se dédier et de vivre pour l'autre, pour que le bonheur resplendisse sur le visage du double comme à cet instant.

Et la vérité, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas chacun le double de l'autre, mais bien la moitié de la même âme qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours... Et que toujours ils partageront.

Ils n'étaient qu'un.


End file.
